The Powerful Girls Of Avatar World
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: The protagonist of this story are Katara,Toph and Mai.Piccolo and Gohan are minor protagonist of this story. After the wedding The Frieza's Family come to the Avatar World and they want to rule this planet but the Z figthers are come to help but failed and capture by Frieza.The Hope are one the three girls one namekian and one saiyan (Not Goku)
1. Frieza's Royal Family

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

(The main protagonist of this story isn't Aang or Goku.)

(Katara,Toph and Mai are the main protagonist of this story.)

Chapter 1 The Frieza's Royal Dynasty

In Spirit World.

"Aang come here."Said Avatar Roku

"Roku? where're you?"Asked Aang

"I'm here."Said Roku

Now Aang meet Roku.

"Aang I'm here to warn you about the evil lord tyrant are come."Said Roku

"Who are them?"Asked Aang

"You will find them three week later at the northern water tribe."Said Roku

Three week later...

"Aang we're have a trouble now Cooler and his royal family are back!"Said Gohan

"What!"Asked Katara

"But Aang killed him."Said Sokka

"Where're them?"Asked Toph

"At Northern Water Tribe."Said Aang

"How do you know?"Asked Sokka

"Roku tell me."Said Aang

"let's go."Said Goku

At Northern Water Tribe.

Frieza Ship is landed.

"So this is the northern water tribe huh?"Said Frieza

"I think we can make this place to be our home."Said King Cold

"But first we're gonna kill the people in this land."Said Frieza

"Soldiers go and kill the people of the northern water tribe."Said Cooler

"Zarbon,Dodoria and Cui come with me and Cooler we're go to

hunt the boy who make you shame."Said Frieza

"Okay I live with here to watch a show."Said King Cold 


	2. Revange of the Dynasty

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

(The main protagonist of this story isn't Aang or Goku.)

(Katara,Toph and Mai are the main protagonist of this story.)

Chapter 2 Revenge Of the Dynasty

At Northern Water Tribe

Katara,Sokka,Ty Lee,Piccolo,Android 18 and Gohan go to protect the northern water tribe.

"Masenko!"Said Piccolo and he's firer the Masenko to Frieza's soldiers.

"Take that!"Said Android 18 and she kick at one of Frieza's soldiers.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA!"Said Gohan

At Fire Nation Palace.

"That's him Frieza."Said Cooler

"Cooler!"Said Katara

"And I'm-"Said Frieza

"Frieza!"Said Aang

"What!how do you know my name?!"Asked Frieza

"I'm told him."Said Goku

"GOKU!"Said Frieza

"Cui,Zarbon,Dodoria go and capture the Avatar

me and Frieza will beat this saiyan and his friend."Said Cooler

Now they're get out of the palace and created the Supernova throw it to palace.

Goku,Zuko,Krillin,Yamcha and Goten are come to protect the palace but Cooler and Frieza trick them and defeat all of them.(except Toph and Mai)

Before the Supernova are come to destroy palace Goku kick it go to the mountain.

"Okay the Avatar is here now Lord Frieza."Said Zarbon

"Very good Zarbon now take this guys to the ship."Said Frieza

Later when Katara and the other come back.

"What!they're captured Aang,Goku,Zuko and the other.!"Said Katara

"Wait!if Frieza's soldiers attacked the northern water tribe first

them ship must be near the city."Said Piccolo

"What are we waiting for let's go NOW!"Said Katara 


	3. To the Rescue

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

(The main protagonist of this story isn't Aang or Goku.)

(Katara,Toph and Mai are the main protagonist of this story.)

Chapter 3 To the Rescue

Katara and the other back to northern water tribe with Piccolo,Gohan and Android 18.

"Wait!I see something it's Frieza Ship!"Said Gohan

"Oh look the other are come."Said Frieza

"Soldeirs!go and kill all of them."Said King Cold

"Yes sir."Said Frieza's Soldeirs

"Get out I will beat this guys by myself"Said angry Katara

"Look like she missed Aang so much!"Said Piccolo

Katara kick,punch and hit Frieza's soldiers and kill all of them.

(except Zarbon,Dodoria and Cui)

"Wow!Katara is the hottest girl that I ever seen."Said Gohan

"Look like this girl is more powerful than I thougth!"Said Cooler

"I think we must go the other side of this land."Said King Cold

"But-"Said Cooler

"The revenge is next time Cooler."Said King Cold

"I will kill you later but will kill your boyfriend first hahahahahaha."Said Cooler 


	4. Piccolo vs Dodoria

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

(The main protagonist of this story isn't Aang or Goku.)

(Katara,Toph and Mai are the main protagonist of this story.)

Chapter 4 Piccolo vs Dodoria

"Grrrrrr!"Angry Katara

"All rigth I have a plan."Said Piccolo

"Me and Piccolo go search on the left mountian Ty Lee and 18 go to search the nearest island

of northern water tribe Katara,Toph and Mai go search right mountain."Said Gohan

"Okay GO!"Said Piccolo

At the Left Mountain of Northern Water Tribe.

"This planet is so wonderful."Said King Cold

"King Cold! Cui see the intruders are come!"Said Zarbon

"Dodoria go and kill them."Said Frieza

"Yes sir Lord Frieza."Said Dodoria

Now Dodoria look around and see Piccolo fly confront him.

"Dodoria!"Said Gohan

"Gohan you go find Frieza ship I will defeat this guy."Said Piccolo

"Frieza will pround of me when I capture you to him."Said Dodoria

"Okay if you want that I will give it."Said Piccolo

Now Piccolo firer Ki Blast to Dodoria.

"That's of all?"Asked Dodoria

"NO."Said Piccolo

Now Piccolo turn into the great namek and capture Dodoria in his hand.

In the city.

"What's that?"Asked Sokka

"Wait!it's Piccolo in great namek from it's so cool!"Said Sokka

"Let me go!"Said Dodoria

"Okay."Said Piccolo

Piccolo throw Dodoria on the sky.

"Specail Beam Cannon!"Said Piccolo and he's firer Specail Beam Cannon to Dodoria

and kill him.

"Wow!Piccolo is so cool!"Said Toph

"That's incredible!"Said Katara

Now Gohan go to search Frieza Ship alone in the mountain and finally he's found it.

Gohan hide on the mountain and remove his power to hide himself. 


	5. The Ginyu Force Return!

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

(The main protagonist of this story isn't Aang or Goku.)

(Katara,Toph and Mai are the main protagonist of this story.)

Chapter 5 The Ginyu Force Return!

Gohan see Zarbon and Cui go to left mountain.

"Oh no they're go straigth to Ty Lee and 18!"Said Gohan

At Left Mountain.

"That's them."Said Zarbon

"Hey you're Frieza minions!"Said Android 18

"I'm Zarbon."Said Zarbon

"What a handsome man!"Said Ty Lee

"I'm Cui."Said Cui

"We're come here to captured you to Lord Frieza."Said Zarbon

"You think you can do it okay come do it!"Said Android 18

Zarbon transformation himself into ugly monster to figth them.

"Ahhhhhh what happened!?"Screamed Ty Lee

Android 18 go to punch at Cui neck and punch througth the chest of Zarbon and killed them.

At Frieza Ship.

"Lord Frieza."Said Ginyu

"Go and captured them to my son."Said King Cold

Gohan fly to them but he's feel the power of Ginyu Force.

"THE GINYU FORCE!?"Said Gohan

At Left Mountain.

"That's of all awwww I'm boring."Said Android 18

"Oh yeah!"Said Ginyu

"Who are them?"Asked Ty Lee

(Ginyu Force song start now.)

"Recoome!"Said Recoome

"Burtar!"Said Burtar

"Jeez!"Said Jeez

"Guldo!"Said Guldo

"And captain Ginyu!"Said Ginyu

"We're The Ginyu Force."Said The Ginyu Force

"What a silly post?"Said Ty Lee

"SILLY POST!?"Asked Ginyu

"You will be paid for the word that you said to us."Said Recoome

"Okay I wil teach these girl okay?"Said Ginyu

"Okay boss."Said The Ginyu Force

"In one punch I will win you."Said Ginyu

Ginyu punch at face of Android 18 and kick Ty Lee's stomach and he's win them.

"Okay take them to Lord Frieza."Said Ginyu

The Ginyu Force brought Ty Lee and Android 18 to Frieza Ship. 


	6. Piccolo and Gohan vs The Ginyu Force

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

(The main protagonist of this story isn't Aang or Goku.)

(Katara,Toph and Mai are the main protagonist of this story.)

Chapter 6 Piccolo and Gohan vs The Ginyu Force

"Hey!Frieza!"Said Piccolo

"That's namekian again!"Said Frieza

"Ginyu Force attack!"Said Frieza

"Yer sir!Lord Frieza."Said The Ginyu Force

Piccolo kick Jeez and throw him to Burtar and use Masenko kill them.

Gohan punch througth Recoome's stomach.

Guldo stop the time and kick at Gohan's stomach and punch at Piccolo's face .

"Awwww!what happened?"Asked Gohan

"I don't know."Said Piccolo

"I did it."Said Guldo

"Take that!"Said Gohan and firer Masenko to Guldo and killed him.

"Okay I will defeat you two."Said Ginyu

Piccolo kick at Ginyu's stomach.

Gohan punch at Ginyu's face.

"Ahhhh!it's hurt!"Said Ginyu

Ginyu use laser eye to attack but they can block it.

"What!"Asked Ginyu

"Specail Beam Cannon!"Said Gohan and Piccolo and firer it together and

become Super Specail Beam Cannon to attacked Ginyu and killed him.

"Next is you Frieza!"Said Gohan

"Yes but you will lose now."said Frieza

"What?!"Asked Piccolo

"Behind you."Said Frieza

They're go look behind them and see King Cold and Cooler punch him and them fell

to the other side of mountain they're fell in front of the 3 girls.(Katara,Toph and Mai.) 


	7. Mai vs Cooler

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

(The main protagonist of this story isn't Aang or Goku.)

(Katara,Toph and Mai are the main protagonist of this story.)

Chapter 7 Mai vs Cooler

After healing Piccolo and Gohan.

"Okay we will lead you to Frieza Ship."Said Gohan

"What!Gohan are you crazy?"Asked Toph

"We have no time to lose if those monsters hurt Zuko I will kill it!"Said angry Mai

"Me too I don't want to lose Aang."Said Katara

"Okay crazier we will go."Said Toph

They're go to the Frieza Ship.

"Frieza let our friend go now!"Said Toph

"So you think you can defeat us okay Cooler show them about power of us!"Said King Cold

"C'mon and show your power!"Said Cooler

"Let's Zuko go NOW!"Said Mai

"NO!"Said Cooler

"Grrrrrr!Ahhhhhhh!"Angry Mai and she firer Ki Blast to Cooler.

Cooler firer Death Beam to Mai but she so quickly.

"Grrrrrr!"Angry Cooler

Cooler is very angry make a Supernova to kill them.

"NO!Cooler!"Said King Cold

"Take thatttttt!"Said Cooler

Cooler throw it to Mai but Gohan confront and firer Ki Blast Supernova and exploded before

it come to kill Mai.

Mai go to kick Cooler's face and punch at his stomach.

"Mai use Special Beam Cannon NOW!"Said Piccolo

"SPE-CIAL-BEAM-CAN-NON!"Said Mai and she fire it to Cooler and killed him.

"What!my first son died again!"Said King Cold 


	8. Toph vs King Cold

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

(The main protagonist of this story isn't Aang or Goku.)

(Katara,Toph and Mai are the main protagonist of this story.)

Chapter 8 Toph vs King Cold

"How dare you!"Said angry King Cold

"Lesson let our friend go and we won't hurt you."Said Toph

"Oh yeah?"Said King Cold

"Yes!"Said Toph

"Are you don't understand?let our friend go you idiot!"Said Toph

"How dare you what do you think who are you girl

to talked to me and my son like that!"Said King Cold

"Grrrrrr...you DIED!"Said angry King Cold and he's run to punch Toph but she remove herself behind him and use earthbending to attacked.

"Grrrrrrr!Ahhhhhhhh!"Shouted King Cold

He's run to impales her but she jump behind him and kick him.

"Ahhhh!it's hurt!"Said King Cold

Now he swing his tail to attacked Toph but she so quickly too much.

"You can't attack me now."Said King Cold

Toph punch at stomach of King Cold.

"No!you're a girl!you can't beat me!"Said King Cold

"Take that!"Said Toph and she kick his stomach.

Toph grabbed King Cold's tail and throw him on the sky.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Shouted King Cold and firer Exploding Wave to her.

Toph use energy power to fly and use use Solar Flare.

"I can't see!"Said King Cold

Toph use Destructo Disk and cut King Cold like a cut pork and killed him.

"Woo-hoo Toph!"Said Katara

"You done so well."Said Mai

"Okay Frieza let my dad and the other go."Said Gohan

"NO WAY!"Said Frieza 


	9. Katara,Toph and Mai vs Frieza

This is dragonball z and avatar the last airbender fanfiction

Disclamier:I don't own the avatar or dragonball z

(The main protagonist of this story isn't Aang or Goku.)

(Katara,Toph and Mai are the main protagonist of this story.)

Chapter 9 Katara,Toph and Mai vs Frieza

"So you're so stronger than I thougth!"Said Frieza

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Shouted Frieza and absorb power from death body of his

family into his body.

"Now I think you can't defeated me."Said Frieza

"LET AANG GOOOOOOO!"Said angry Katara and she jump to kick Frieza'stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Shouted Frieza from the Katara's kick.

"How dare you!"Said Frieza

"Mai!Toph! go and attack him with me NOW!"Said Katara

"NO!"Said Frieza

"Take that!"Said Toph and use earthquake to attack Frieza.

Mai jump and throw fire-knives to Frieza.

"AHHHH!it's hurt and hot!grrrr YOU GIRL!"Said Frieza

Frieza jump to punch Mai but Katara freez him before.

But Frieza can freed himself.

"HAHAHAHA I'm Lord Frieza The emperor of the universe no one

who can't defeat me!"Said Frieza

"Oh yeah but Goku win you before."Said Toph

"And he teach us to FUSION!"Said Katara

"What!"Asked Frieza

"You can't fusion your 3 self in to 1"Said Frieza

"We're practiced to do it and this is the perfect time to use it."Said Mai

"FUU-SIONN!"Said Katara,Toph and Mai and become Katomai to figth Frieza.

(To read Katomai = Ka-to-ma-i.)

"Okay girls let's beat this monster!."Said Katomai

"You can't defeat me!"Said Frieza and he's creted two Death Saucer to attack.

Katomai jump and stand on Death Saucer of Frieza and created Destructo Disk

to attack Frieza.

Now she's throw her Destructo Disk to Death Saucer of Frieza.

The two Energy Disk is hit them and explode.

Katomai created another Destructo Disk to attack Frieza.

Now Frieza is have a only one Death Saucer.

"You can't defeat MEEEE!"Said angry Frieza and throw the last Death Saucer to Katomai.

"Take that!"Said Katomai and she throw her Destructo Disk to Frieza.

Destructo Disk of Katomai is destroyed Death Saucer of Frieza and sliced him too.

"AHHHHH!"Cry Frieza

Now it's turn to cut him again,again,again and again now Frieza was killed.

Katara,Toph and Mai come back to normal from and freed the other.

"Zuko!"Cry Mai

"Great job girls!"Said Sokka

"I'm so proud of you girls."Said Piccolo

"Thanks Piccolo."Said Katara

"Katara you're so really hot girl."Said Aang

"Thanks Aang!"Said Katara

"You're hot girl too Mai."Said Zuko

"Thanks Zuko!"Said Mai

"Hey don't forget me!"Said Toph

"All rigth let's go back to palace."Said Vegeta

Now they're go back to Fire Nation palace and say goodbye to The Z figthers.

"Untill we meet again."Said Goku 


End file.
